


Pvellan Shorts

by Th3_Morrigan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Winter Palace, pavellan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_Morrigan/pseuds/Th3_Morrigan
Summary: A collection of random Pavellan fluff featuring Dorian Pavus and my oc Taliesin Lavellan.





	1. Amatus

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided to turn this into my Pavellan dumping ground because I found I am starting to accumulate random Pavellan fluffy stuff. I may arrange these into something more coherent someday, or perhaps not. For now, enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have an idea." Dorian stood up straight and offered his hand to the Inquisitor.  "Dance with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluffy Pavellan thing because I adore Dorian and I love love love him and (my) Inquisitor together.

"I have an idea." Dorian stood up straight and offered his hand to the Inquisitor.  "Dance with me."

The corners of Tal's mouth twitched into a smile. "I thought you'd never ask."

He took Dorian's hand and they danced to the music wafting gently out to them from the ballroom.  Dorian knew Tal had a rough day.  They all had, but it wore on the Inquisitor the most.  Dorian wanted to make him feel better, to remind him that he was loved and appreciated for all his tireless efforts.

He also just wanted to see Tal smile.  It always warmed his heart.  Always. And there it was, blooming on his face as they danced. Dorian smiled back at him, content.

The flowers around the balcony were in full bloom and their scent lent an ethereal feel to the air. To Dorian it almost seemed like a dream.  How was he so lucky to call this man his own, and to be loved back equally?

"You know," Tal said as the music was winding down, "this uniform suits you. It makes you look very dashing."

"I could say the same for you although I must admit it makes you look too good, and I just want to rip it off." His eyes raked over what he could see of Tal and the familiar devilish grin was on his lips. " Do you want me to?"

Tal chuckled and drew Dorian closer, arms pulling him in by the waist. "Mmm, you're giving me ideas. Perhaps Mother Giselle was right about you. Your 'undue influence' is starting to rub off on me."

Dorian chuckled and pulled Tal in for a kiss.  It started sweetly enough, but grew torrid with every passing moment. They were both exhausted from the day's events and they both needed to let off some steam.  What better way than this?

"I want you, Dorian," Tal growled in between kisses.

"You need only ask, _amatus_." He took Tal's hand.  "Come. To my quarters.  The smaller chance of people to come knocking and interrupting us."

They shared one last kiss, before leaving but then they were interrupted.

"Ahem." It was Cullen, waiting red-faced by the door, clearly uncomfortable barging in on such an exchange between the Inquisitor and his lover.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Inquisitor, but the Empress requires our presence at the moment."

Tal closed his eyes, exasperated. There was always something. It was never ending.

Dorian sensed his irritation and sighed. "Go, _amatus_. There will be time later.  I will wait for you."

Tal opened his eyes and looked at him.  "I'm sorry, _ma vhenan_.  I'll make it up to you."

"I know you will," Dorian smiled and gave him a wink.

That seemed to make Tal feel better.  He put his game face on and turned to Cullen.  "Let's go then."

***

Dorian retired to his quarters after an hour.  He didn't think the talks with the Empress would be ending soon so he decided to turn in. He was frustrated that they had been interrupted but he knew Tal was even more so.  The man had been working tirelessly since they arrived at the Winter Palace - and he had to work twice as hard as the rest considering how the Orlesians regarded elves. 

Sleep claimed Dorian as soon as his head hit the soft down pillows and he had a quiet slumber until it was interrupted a few hours later by a loud thud.  Dorian wasn't really a light sleeper but unfamiliar quarters made him so.  He sat up at the sound, gathering his magic at the ready, should he need it.

There was a rustling in the curtains as a form stood from where it fell on the floor from his open window.  Dorian saw a flash of green light and knew who it was before the curtains parted.

" _Amatus_!" Dorian lit the candles around his room with the flick of his wrist.

Tal squinted in the light, raising his hand to shield his eyes.  Dorian saw the mark clearly now.  It was alight, brighter than usual.

"What time is it?" Dorian asked.  It was still dark outside.

Tal shrugged his shoulders. "Early? Late? I lost track." The long day had taken its toll on Tal.  There were dark circles under his eyes and his shoulders sagged. And the mark was glowing.  That was never a good sign.

"What are you doing here? You look exhausted.  You should be in your quarters, resting."

"I know, but I promised you earlier I'd make it up to you," Tal said moving to the bed.

"Oh, Tal, you silly boy.  I won’t hold it against you.  Besides, I can survive a night without you."

Tal sat on the bed beside Dorian and cupped his cheek. "You assume I can survive a night without you."

Dorian rolled his eyes. "Don't be like that Taliesin Lavellan.  You're ready to fall over with exhaustion." He took both Tal's hands in his.  "The mark…is it bothering you?"

"No," Tal said,  little too quickly.

"You were never a good liar, you know that?"

"Fine.  Just a bit.  I can still.." Tal leans in for a kiss. Dorian backed away.

"Don't, Tal," Dorian said gently, placing a hand on his chest. "You don’t need to."

"But I-"

Dorian silenced him with a quick kiss.  "Make it up to me tomorrow, _amatus_. You might not survive the night with me."

"Show off," he said smiling, his head already falling to the waiting pillow.  In a matter of seconds he was out like a light. The mark on his hand had likewise subsided to a dim pulsating gow that slowly waned the heavier Tal's breathing became.

Dorian fussed over him then, removing his boots and his weapons belt and the heavy formal uniform they had to wear. He then took a washcloth and the basin of water from his dresser and wiped the sleeping elf down.  There were still spots of blood on his skin and hair from their earlier fights. 

Dorian wondered what his father might think if he saw him at this very moment.  His son, heir to the mighty house Pavus, on his knees, tending to the sleeping elf like a servant.  His father would have a fit. The thought made him smile.  He found that he didn’t care one bit what his father thought of him anymore.  He didn’t care what anyone thought of him.  The only person's opinion that mattered to him in the world was Tal's.

When he was done, he got into bed beside the elf  who instinctively turned and snuggled against him. He gathered the sleeping man in his arms and held him close.

"I love you, _amatus_ ," Dorain whispered. He gave Tal a kiss on his forehead and finally drifted off beside him, content despite the lack of sex, because he knew he belonged to Tal, and Tal belonged to him, and that was all that mattered in the world.


	2. The Herald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That must be the Herald, Dorian thought. He was a bit disappointed with what he saw. He had heard the stories of how the Herald had closed the giant rift in the sky. In his mind's eye he imagined this man to be a mage. A very powerful one. But this man was obviously no mage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Pavellan fluff, and because I always imagined that Dorian would absolutely be smitten my (Tal) a male Lavellan Inquisitor (coz elves are damn gorgeous).

He watched them arrive at Redcilffe. He was expecting the Herald's party to be intimidating, in full Inquisition regalia and with a hundred footsoldiers following in their wake. So he was utterly surprised to find that the Herald's group was small and seemingly mismatched. 

The Qunari was the first person he saw, and it raised some concern on his part. What in Andraste's name was a Qunari doing with the Inquisition? Had the Qunari pledged allegiance? It seemed highly unlikely. If he was there for purely intimidating purposes, though, it was working. 

The second companion he noticed was a bald elf who looked like he was dressed in rags. He bore no vallaslin on his face, but he carried a staff. Most probably an apostate, a hedge mage, Dorian surmised, because Circle mages didn't wear shit like that. He found it curious for an institution connected to the Chantry to allow such a person to ally with the Herald. Curious indeed.

The third person in the party was a Seeker. No surprise there. He wondered, though, if that was the same Seeker who was named the Champion of Orlais, and right hand of the Divine after slaying not one but two dragons about a decade ago. She seemed to fit the description. It would be fascinating if she were.

The last person in the group was up front, leading them. His features were obscured by a cowl. That must be the Herald, Dorian thought. He was a bit disappointed with what he saw. He had heard the stories of how the Herald had closed the giant rift in the sky. In his mind's eye he imagined this man to be a mage. A very powerful one. But this man was obviously no mage. Instead of a staff, he carried a bow and a quiver of arrows on his back. And he was of rather small build. 

The Herald gave instructions to the others and they a nodded and followed. The Qunari stationed himself just outside the door of the tavern while the Seeker and the mage elf followed him inside. Who was this man to command such respect? Dorian admitted he was now very, very curious.

It was about an hour later when he finally got to meet the Herald. 

Dorian had been waiting for him in the Chantry like his note suggested. As luck would have it, a rift opened up inside while he was waiting, and the Herald showed up just in time to save his ass. Not the grand entrance he had been planning in his head but it was too late for that now. 

They fought the demons side by side. Dorian noted with interest that the Herald was an agile fighter, quick on his feet and with his bow. His movements were fluid and it almost seemed like he was doing an intricate dance. If there weren't demons haranguing his ass right now he'd be gawking.

When they finally took down their opponents, Dorian stood to face the Herald.

"About time you showed up," he said. All of them were still armed and at the ready. "Dorian of house Pavus, at your service," he said with a low bow and the most disarming smile he could muster, pretending the weapons pointed at him didn't make him nervous at all. "I was the one who sent you the note."

"You're Tevinter," the Herald said. His voice, Dorian noted with more disappointment, was not what he expected. I wasn't the heavy commanding voice he imagined. It was ordinary, and disenchantingly kind. 

"Yes, I am Tevinter," Dorian said. "And, before you ask, yes, I'm a mage but I'm not a magister."

"So why exactly are you helping us?" the Herald asked. His arrow was still pointing at Dorian.

"I will tell you, Herald, but please put away your bow. It's making me nervous. I promise you, if I wanted you dead I would have already tried to kill you."

The Herald considered this before finally putting his bow down. "Speak then," he said and finally took off his cowl. 

The first thing Dorian saw was the vallaslin on the man's cheeks. 

He let out an audible gasp. 

"What's the matter, Vint?" the Qunari sneered. "Never seen an elf before?" 

Dorian regained his composure and glared at the beast. "I've never seen cheekbones that glorious is all," he said mustering his most shit-eating grin.

The Qunari huffed and backed down.

"Forgive me, Herald," Dorian said, turning back to the elf and gave him a small bow. "The rumors that reached us did, in fact, fail to mention that you were an elf. I can only imagine Alexius's reaction to seeing you. If I could only have been there."

"He looked like he was about to throw a fit, to be honest." Felix said, emerging from the back of the Chantry, looking a little pale.

"Ah, Felix! So glad you could finally join us. What took you so long?"

"I shouldn't have played the sick card with father. I thought he'd never leave me alone."

"At any rate, you're here and so is the Herald." Dorian and Felix began explaining to them what Alexius planned to do and why it was imperative that they stop him. 

"I hope you will consider the information we gave you, Herald, and that you'd act upon it soon," Dorian finally said when the meeting was concluded. "I'll be seeing you around." He exited the Chantry with Felix, through the back.

"Andrste's knickers," Dorian chucked once they were outside. "Did you know he was an elf?"

Felix shook his head. "Neither did father. I wish you were there to see his face. I swear he was trying so hard not to appear appalled. Imagine him doing negotiations with an elf! And the Herald's not even a mage. But you can't deny, there is something about him."

Something about him. He knew what Felix meant but his mind veered in the wrong direction. There was, indeed something about the Herald. He was the most gorgeous thing Dorian had ever seen, and he was truly pleasantly surprised when the Herald pulled his cowl down. The Herald's cheekbones would have been the envy of everyone in Tevinter. And his eyes! Maker, he had such intense green eyes that almost glowed like the rifts. It honestly took Dorian most of his resolve to concentrate on getting his point across and not just stand there and stare at him like an idiot.

"Dorian?"

"Huh?" He was unaware he had zoned out.

"I said will you be off to Haven now?"

"Yes, my dear boy," Dorian said trying to get his head back to the here and now. "They seem capable but they need all the help they can get. I'm just hoping they don’t run me down when I arrive at their gates."

"I wish you luck then, friend." Felix gave Dorian a hug.

"Take care of yourself. I'll see you soon."

With that Dorian made his way to Haven. He didn't want to admit it, but he was a little giddy at the prospect of meeting the Herald again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [Tumblr.](http://th3morrigan.tumblr.com/) Come say hi.


End file.
